


Lutz

by Spinebreaka



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Relationships, Ice Skating AU, Non Idol AU, Past Relationships, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinebreaka/pseuds/Spinebreaka
Summary: After your last performance at the Junior world championships leaves you with a broken leg, your longtime boyfriend and team mate Jung Hoseok decides to partner with someone else and sign with a new agency  for the next competition, leaving you behind with the remains of a severed relationship. 2 years go by and your leg has long since healed, but a nasty blow to your confidence has put you off the idea of return to the competition circuit after being left behind. But when a chance meeting with an old friend catches you by surprise, you find yourself with a new partner. And after working hard you end right back where everything went wrong. But this time your going to show just far you’ve come.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Break A Leg, Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy SO Im still here haha, Ive been so busy with work and moving into a new house on top of corona lock down I've not had time to post my fics here, but hopefully people are still hanging around ha.  
> please lemme know what you think to this au and i hope you enjoy!

Its funny how things can change so quickly. You feel like everything just fits together, like a jigsaw portraying the image of your perfect life. You never really think about the perfection shattering like a mirror and you, being left to pick up the pieces of your once perfect reflection. Some things are just not meant to last forever I guess.

It was currently autumn time in your small little town, the leaves had long since shifted from lush greens into the beautiful hues of orange and red, like fire lining the cobbled streets. The chill in the air calling for thick winter wear and stalls of delicious hot foods perfect for this kind of weather. Yet as you walk the busy street, your once beloved time of year now only brought you broken memories and an ache in your bones you couldn’t seem to shift. 

You readjusted your messenger bag as you opened the door to the small coffee shop, the bell chiming as you felt the warmth kiss your frostbitten cheeks. It had been two years to the day when your dreams were ripped away from you. It was in this very cafe that you remember every detail of that night, every word he spoke to try and make you see his point of view, as if to soften the blow of his abandonment. Who was he trying to kid? His name was Jung Hoseok, Jhope in the figure skating circles. Yes, THAT Jung Hoseok. Lovable bad boy Pro skater Jung. god. damn. Hoseok. It was such a bad break up, if you could call it a break up. More like complete abandonment in your opinion. Who the hell abandons their girlfriend and skating partner for competition? Him thats who. 

________________________

It all happened at the junior world championships. You and Hoseok had been partners for 10 years, ever since you could balance on your skates. and for 5 years you had been a couple going strong. All the training you put in had led up to that moment, the moment to prove yourselves and be scouted out by the mass of agencies that had attended in hopes of snatching some new blood. It was finally your turn and you both breezed through the routine, the toe loops? no sweat. the Salchows were child’s play for you both. But then came the triple lutz. You had practices this particular move almost a hundred times and every time you were near perfect. But that one particular moment. The one time you needed to be flawless, lady luck decided fortune was not in the cards for you. You lost footing mid air and Boom. One broken femur and a trip to the hospital later you felt your ego bruised and your chances of being talent scouted shot.

________________________

It was two months later into your recovery Hoseok had asked you to meet at the cafe you sat in now, four booths over in fact. You had arrived a little late due to your injury inconvenience. He had ordered your favourite hot drink, peppermint hot chocolate and asked how you were. You didn’t think nothing of it but he had been distant since the accident. It wasn’t anything you felt you had to worry about, you were confined to the house the majority of your time after being released from the hospital so it was natural to you you hadn’t seen him in weeks. It was only when he cleared his throat and bit his lip you knew something was on his mind, it was a habit he had since he was a kid. Time seemed to slow down in that moment as your world caved in from under you.

“hey listen,, this is a little hard for me to say…”

“oh? is everything alright? I know we haven't been able to practice in a while but once im all healed-”

“no no its,,, look Y/N ill be straight with you.”

“ o- ok?”

“Y/N,, I want to go somewhere with my figure skating. and with you off the ice for the foreseeable,,,, I dont think I can go anywhere.”

“ oh… uh- so,, are you saying you want to go solo?”

“Not quite,,, aghhh listen, after your accident I realised were on different levels in our skating, this just proves it. This competition should have been easy for us and you go and break your leg for fucks sake,”

“oh like it was my intention to make an idiot of myself out there? How can you blame me for that?! Hoseok if you just wait we can work, I can work on my routines. i ca-”

“Y/N I cant say thins any other way but, I got a call from the S.F.S.A and they want me in their program. They’ve partnered me with a great skater and she-”

“Wait… you've already signed with them,,, and got a new partner. Hoseok I cant… I cant believe you. We always said we skate together or not at all. and you know how much I wanted us to get into S.F.S.A TOGETHER? Its like you dont care about anything we worked towards… and just because I broke my leg? … I just. I cant believe you.”

“come on Y/N dont be like this. This is a big opportunity for me. The Seoul Figure Skating Association in a BIG deal. I thought you’d understand. Your my girlfriend why are you being like this”

“Im HURT Hobi!? The slightest inconvenience and you throw me away? ,,,”

The silence was deafening as the two of you sat in that booth, The lighting overhead made Hobis blonde tips look almost white, and your eyes shimmer with unshed tears. It was as if the Hobi you knew, the man you’d loved since childhood had disappeared the moment he sat down. After all the hard work and effort you had put in, both in your teamwork and relationship, was it all for nothing. 

“I dont think this is gonna work between us anymore… Things, things change. People change and, I want this Y/N. I cant wait for you anymore.”

Those few sentences broke your heart. With nothing else to say to him you stood up, your crutches steadying you as you said nothing, what could you say to someone who just threw away everything you had together for a chance at bettering his career,,, a career you both put so much effort into. A career he was perusing with someone new. Hoseok stood with you when you struggled to adjust your bag around your head, he looked as though he wanted to help you, but the angry tears threatening to spill out of your reddening eyes was enough to tell him not to. As you made your way to the entrance you looked back at him, his face was masked in an almost pained expression, his cheeks were starting to pinken and his jaw was shaking slightly as thought he was about to cry. You left the shop before you could hear him saying its for the best. if that was what he thought then he can leave you. You were just thrown to the kerb and in that moment. your perfect world had shattered. your reflection left broken into pieces on the floor.

________________________

So, two years later and here you sit, in the same cafe, looking over to the booth your whole life came crashing down. Your leg had healed well, and you took back to the ice almost instantly to train yourself up again, but after the pain of losing your partner on and off the ice, you just couldn’t find the confidence you once had. It was as if your competitive lust for figure sating had left you with Hobi. It was after your loss of confidence your mental health took an even bigger hit, you felt yourself declining from the world and the people around you as you just got by day to day. You felt you could heal from what happened physically, but not mentally. But all grey clouds have a silver lining, days went by, the sun came up, and you eventually felt like yourself again. It took a lot, but it was the lack of self confidence in yourself that led you to your current occupation, your local ice rink had an opening for the overseeing the beginners lessons for ages 5-10, as much as you wished you could get back to being the skater you once were, the kids have grown on you. Your days that were filled with dull moping around the now very single woman’s apartment was now filled with tiny rosy cheeked little faces eager to learn. and everyday you felt yourself becoming more and more like yourself. And its this part of your life when you meet someone who turns it all around for you.


	2. An Old Friend

It was a chilly Friday afternoon when you were back on the rink, surrounded by a dozen of youngsters trying hard to keep their balance you couldn’t help but think back to the scene when Bambi tries to take his first steps, it made you smile to see the concentration on their little flushed faces. The class had soon ended and you said goodbye to each of the kids as they left with their parents and you soon headed to the cafe where you now sat. You had ordered your usual, large mint hot chocolate, extra whipped cream and a chocolate brownie. You sat in your usual space, checking your emails and going over your notes for Mondays class and who needed more help in certain areas, even though they were young children, they were all very enthusiastic about the class and it made you smile that you were helping them get better at something they all love. You admit you hadn’t felt this happy in a while, truth be told, you had been going through a rough patch since Hobi left, everything you did in your daily life had been marked with memories of him, even your apartment was riddled belongings he had left behind that you just haven’t had the energy to get rid of. But recently, you had been able to occupy your mind with distractions. 

Deciding to pick up some groceries on your way home you got up ready to leave when you stood up and turned to the exit, when your body collided with another, your now slightly hot drink also colliding with whoever you had knocked into. 

`Oh my god!! Im so sorry!!`   
you grabbed your napkins, trying to soak up your drink from his now very stained turtle neck.  
`no no Im sorry I had my head in my phone, I should really look where Im going`

`no its my fault, god, your shirt is so stained,,, Im so sorry, `

`no really i-,,, wait, Y/N? Y/L/N ? Is that you?`  
You stopped dabbing his wet shirt then, and you finally looked at the face of the man you unintentionally baptised in hot chocolate, His honey blonde hair, his bright eyes, you couldn't believe your eyes.

`oh my- Jimin? Park Jimin is that really you!?oh my god its been-`

`too long, at least six years I think? fancy seeing you here`

`haha, I know its been so long, oh god what a reunion eh? Im so sorry about your shirt, 

`hahah, Still as grateful as ever Y/N, glad to see you haven't changed`

Jimin, not seeming to care about his not damp attire, scooped you in a hug, his arms swallowing you as you happily embraced your old friend back, god it had been so long since you two had seen each other, he still looked as much of a cherub as ever, his hair was still bouncy and parted in the middle, his eyes has the tiniest laugh lines around them, his round glasses framed them nicely and his jaw was slightly more defined. But even though half a decade had passed, he still looked like the same Jimin you knew.

`Your not leaving now are you, Id love to stay and catch up with you, I never expected to run into you of all people here,`

`I actually have some errands to run before the supermarket closes, but if your free tomorrow Id love to meet for a coffee, my treat considering your wearing mine`

`Oh sure, shall we meet at the copper bean? say lunch time? `

`sure, Id like that, Im sorry to dash off so suddenly-`

`dont worry about it, tomorrow at lunch, here let me give you my number so we can keep in touch!`

You handed him your phone, and as he keyed in the digits, you couldnt help but feel like tomorrow was going to be a fun day.


End file.
